comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor
"Don't you DARE call me Francis!" Twitter: @ATRaptor_CA Raptor is a runaway and a street kid, former drug dealer and all around scoundrel that befriended Julian Keller and fell in with Clint Barton, and is now his foster son and protege with an uncanny skill at marksmanship. Francis Adam Turner is the biological son of Hawkeye's older brother, Trickshot. Background Adam was born just outside of Baltimore, to a young military father and a young, stay-at-home mother. Unknown to him for most of his life, his mother was several months pregnant with him when she married the man who he considered his father; but in truth, he was not the biological father of her child. Born Francis Adam Gardner (his mother’s maiden name), his father’s name went unlisted on his birth certificate. His mother’s husband adopted him, giving him the surname ‘Turner’. He prefers his middle name-- strangely, like it will turn out his real father does. When he was two, his younger half-brother, Derek, was born. His father was gone much of the time due to his military service, so the two boys were very close growing up-- despite the fact that Derek was born deaf. They moved several times during Adam’s childhood, from one military base to another. Adam was a very precocious child, always taking apart household appliances and putting them back together, sometimes with Derek’s help. He spent most of his time in trouble for one thing or another, at least until his father was killed in action when he was ten. Feeling the weight of having to be the new ‘man’ of the house settling on his shoulders, he turned to free-running to deal with his stress and feelings while trying to take care of his younger brother. His mother, who had been staying at home, was now working full-time. Adam was twelve when ten-year-old Derek was hit by a hit-and-run driver right in front of him. The younger boy did not hear Adam’s frantic calling to get out of the way, and though he ran as fast as he could, he was not able to make it to his brother in time. This left serious emotional scars, scars that got worse over the following six months as his mother, driven nearly to madness with grief over losing both her husband and her youngest son in such short order, blamed Adam for Derek’s death and became both emotionally and occasionally physically abusive-- eventually to the point of nearly killing Adam and then herself. She was put in a mental facility and Adam went into the foster system. Just after Adam turned 13, he ran away from his first foster home, determined to make it on his own. He was living on the streets for awhile, falling in with a group of other teenagers in NYC who were also runaways. His natural leadership abilities and charisma made him the de facto second-in-command for their little group. He became close to the other Gothlings, their ‘leader Conrad, Ace, former rich kid Christian, Eileen (who became his first crush and first girlfriend), Neil, eventually a girl named Clara, and Conner’s younger brother Evan. They all dreamed of a day they would be able to live as heroes, and between shoplifting, the occasional drug dealing, and whatever they had to in order to keep food on their table, the teens trained to defend themselves and others-- parkour, hand-to-hand fighting, and Adam taught himself how to use a small crossbow he lifted from one of the houses they broke into. When Conrad and Ace were busted for selling club drug ‘newt’ by SHIELD, it fell to Adam to take care of his crew. He did the best he could, but when the Russian mob shot up an underground music party that his crew was attending, Christian was critically injured and Evan was killed. Enraged at the death of his friend, Adam killed the Russian thugs with his crossbow before helping the rest of his group get the other attendees to relative safety, with the help of Julian Keller and Jonothon Starsmore. He befriended Julian, who offered Adam and the remnants of his crew a temporary place to stay in the Keller penthouse. There, he met Clint Barton, and admitted to a sort of hero worship for the older man. They stayed with Hellion for a couple of weeks. When the crew was leaving the penthouse after their stay, to go to what they hoped would be a more permanent location, Eileen died in Adam’s arms from an overdose of mutation negating drugs. Clint managed to talk the grieving teen into turning himself in to the authorities for his part in the deaths of the russian mob goons and distribution of the anti-mutant drugs; the boy was released on parole under the conditions that his legal guardian would assure his good behavior and return to normal society-- school, etc. Adam lied and said both his parents were dead-- a fact later that came to light in the foster system. Hawkeye agreed to be Adam’s guardian under the condition that Raptor attend the Avengers Academy. Not wanting to stay in jail, Adam agreed to that condition… and to Barton being his new de facto pseudo-dad. There’s absolutely no way this could go badly. After joining the Avenger’s Academy, Adam eventually became a founding member of the youth hero group Young Avengers, participating in their first self-appointed mission to rescue the prisoners of Magneto from Genosha. He also began taking home school classes to get himself back up to speed with schooling from Dr. Hank Pym. Adam and Clint grew close rather quickly, having several shared mannerisms and a similar look to them, which many of those around them took to assume that Adam was biologically Clint’s child, as opposed to merely his foster son. Eventually frustrated with the perpetual teasing and determined to prove once and for all they were not related, the two went into the Avenger’s medical facilities for a DNA test. This test proved the opposite of what they had thought was true: Adam /was/, in fact, Clint’s relative. Clint was too young to be Adam’s father, but the DNA did not lie: which meant that Adam was, in fact, Barney Barton-- that is, Trickshot’s illegitimate child. The revelation initially floored both Clint and Adam, but being Bartons, the two took it overall in stride. Clint, believing Barney to be a ‘solid 60 percent dead’, quickly had paperwork filed to make himself Adam’s permanent guardian, as Adam’s supposed last and closest remaining relative. Personality Cocky: Adam has always been just a little smarter, just a little faster, and just a little /better/ than everyone else around him. This has given him a confident, cocky air that even bad circumstances can’t fully take away from him. He /knows/ he’s going to win, whatever happens. Haunted: He watched the deaths of his brother, his friend Evan, and his girlfriend Eileen and was powerless to stop any of them. He fears that anyone he gets close to will also die, and he’ll be forced to witness it. Big Brother Complex: Adam feels responsible for those around him who need taken care of. He tends to act like a bossy older brother. Temperamental: Adam has been through a lot, and his tolerance for stupidity and things that frustrate him is minimal. He has a short fuse and an explosive temper. Logs NPCed Logs *2013-11-30 - SDR: Invites and Punishments *2013-11-30 - SDR: Goth Music Showdown Player Logs *2013-12-17 - New Blood - Coming home from a trip to mother's John meets up with a new friend *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-26 - A Troubling Alliance - Adam and Damian get a chance to meet and talk. A friendship is formed. *2013-12-26 - An Unpleasant Car Ride - Clint and Adam come home from Gotham, a /talk/ is had. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - A New Home - Clint and Adam visit what may be their new home *2014-01-04 - The CPS Lady Cometh - Clint and Adam get a visit from Ms. Wilcox, Adam's caseworker from CPS. *2014-01-07 - He's Not on Fire Anymore! - There's Chaos at a Bronx Coffeehouse when HYDRA attacks and an assortment of superheroes are in the area. *2014-01-08 - Cutscene: It Was a Good Day - Adam takes Pizza Dog for a walk, the most normal thing he could possibly do... *2014-01-10 - A ... Date? - Adam and Molly have a date. One of them knows it's a date. Spoiler: It's not Adam. *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility *2014-01-13 - SDR: So Busted - Clint shows he is actually capable of being a parent. *2014-01-15 - SDR: Where in the World is Clint Barton? - America and Adam realize Clint hasn't returned from his routine SHIELD op. *2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! - A new team forms to save captured allies. *2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... - Now that the team is all together, it's time for a new plan. *2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. - Daring plans are hatched and new allies made. *2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! - Saving the day, Young Avengers style! *2014-01-26 - Catch That Hat! - Adam and Jono head out to go skating. Don't lose Molly's hat, or it's to the moon, Adam! *2014-01-26 - Totally Dating Now. Totally. - Molly meets up with Adam at the ice cream shop. Hey, she's actually cute without the hat... *2014-01-27 - Dating 101 - Asking Him Out - Molly gets a real date with Adam! A date date for the boy she like likes! Poor Adam. *2014-01-27 - Heroes No More - Part 1 - Snake Oil - Who believes in these so-called heroes? Certainly not the people... after this footage. *2014-02-09 - The Coney Island Kiss - Adam takes Molly on the Skycycle, but more importantly - Molly gets her first real kiss on the lips from a BOY! And it's her boyfriend, Adam, too so that's a jillion times better! *2014-02-11 - A New Deal in Town - Raptor finds out a new street gang is dealing on his streets. *2014-02-14 - Enter the Hulkling - Miss America and Raptor meet a new (old?) friend in the Brooklyn alleys one night... and the Young Avengers now have more to assemble with! *2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting - All the current Young Avengers roster save Julian (plus Molly) meet up to discuss how to bring in new teammates, and meet Hulkling *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - A Wayward Son - Taking the shots that matter most *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-07 - You Can't Take a Hawk to a Party... - Finesse and Raptor do the first of their three assigned simulations. Finesse learns what Black Widow meant by 'human factor': chaos, thy name is Barton (kinda). *2014-03-17 - A Flaming St. Paddy's - Adam, Tommy, and Molly go to win back Adam's streets. With explosive results. DG: 2014-03-17 - St. Patrick's Day Fire Injures Five *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-28 - Hold My Beer - What happens when Barton and MiniBarton find out they just can't die? ...exactly what you'd expect. Gallery 1231920-francis_barton_03.jpg|Seriously, guys? Francis-Barton-NAHT.jpg|What? 7945480-avengers-solo-5.jpg|Borrowing Clint's costume 1229477-nxtavgrs002_1280.jpg|Aim... 1231918-francis_barton_02.jpg|I'm right. Sorry if you don't agree. mqdefault.jpg|Fixing an arrow. Francis barton.png|Come with me, guys. Category:Marvel Adapted Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available